


Count Lucio - The Whore

by Atem



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ghost Sex, Just slight non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, There's no rape tho, Threesome - M/M/M, ghost sex?? kinda??, i cant believe there's no lucio/male OC tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atem/pseuds/Atem
Summary: Kris never expected to be Court Magician, hell he never expected to be possessed either. It's time for the Masquerade to start and for Kris to break out his most pretty magic tricks to soothe the crowd but that can get really hard when the man you fell in love with has possessed your body and uses you for his own pleasurable gain. Can Asra cast Lucio out or will he succumb to his own sexual desires?





	1. Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Phantom of Vesuvia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557158) by [shepavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepavellan/pseuds/shepavellan). 



> This is HEAVILY inspired by AshlynCouslandTheirin's The Phantom Of Vesuvia
> 
> Mainly because Lucio is my favorite character and their OC's name is very similar to my own! Which made me smile.

With a shaky sigh Kris looked around the extravagant ballroom, dresses of every color and size were twirling around with a tux that complemented the color well. He looked down at his clothes and snorted, for a man he looked every bit of a woman shape-wise. Though it made him feel special, different than all the others. Lady Nadia did gift him this lovely outfit, it was high time he wore something this beautiful with pride. 

His legs were covered in tasteful cream pants. His shirt was a fluffy red blouse, the v-neck exposing his tanned chest, gold embroidery curling around the bloody color in graceful patterns. The gold choker and matching earrings made him feel feminine and the thigh high boots were more comfortable than he thought, what topped the outfit off was the glove on his left hand--mimicking Count Lucio’s arm almost. He flexed the armored glove and curiously stared at it, wondering just what was going through Lady Nadia’s mind when she requested he wore this mimicry of her late husband. 

She demanded he wore the cape as well, adding to his embarrassment--but now he held his head up high. Now was not the time to be embarrassed by such a beautiful outfit with a--comprising history. Kris had a job to do and it was to entertain the guests and keep them all on their toes. He stepped out from the shadows of the ballroom, catching the attention of all. They gasped and murmured amongst themselves, the name Lucio being whispered a thousand times over.

Kris paused then gave his best Lucio-like smile, cocky and all-knowing. He lifted his left arm and curled the metal fingers slowly, making sure everyone was enraptured by the sheer-essence of him and his mimicry of the late Count Lucio. He then made his way through the crowd, everyone parting for him to move freely as if he was the real count. It was overwhelming however his character did not break, he was the Court Magician and he will play his part as entertainer. Even if it meant taking the role as the man who makes his heart skip.

“Welcome the people of Vesuvia! I do hope you all are having a wonderful time so far tonight?” He asked loudly with pride as he slowly walked up the main stairway of the ballroom, looking over his shoulder with an amused yet smoldering expression at everyone. They all answered accordingly, it was almost overwhelming--was this how Count Lucio felt? 

“Wonderful--I suppose. I myself am quite bored, these balls are the same every year with no new entertainment. The same schedule, the same outcome.” His voice deepened with distaste, previous smile done with a sneer. 

He stopped by the balcony which oversaw the entire ballroom, planting him right in front of everyone. The center stage, the spot where Count Lucio himself stood and would address his people with overwhelming pride. Kris sighed and shook his head, leaning forward to grip the banister of the balcony with a flesh hand and the other metal, fingers slowly curling over it. His curly long hair dripping into his face dramatically, he quietly concentrated his magic to glamour his eyes. He chuckled darkly, forcing himself to get into character as he looked up to address his people. Gaining horrified gasps and shouts at his appearance, eyes red as if he was infected by the plague. 

He cackled at the reaction, throwing his head back. Then let go of the banister, reaching out towards the people with the metal hand as he spoke. “As your lovely Court Magician it is my duty to keep you all on your toes! I am not your Count Lucio nor will I ever be, however that doesn’t mean I cannot have a little fun?”

With a twirl on his toes he conjured up fire from his hands, spinning the illusion around himself dramatically with a smirk. The fire representing the death of the Count, he then stopped and caught the eye of someone who was disapproving--his master Asra. 

Kris frowned and unusually felt anger, annoyance and disgust seep into his bones. He paused for a moment, utterly confused as to why he would feel such a way towards Asra. Until the feeling of claws wrapped around his mind, the feeling of fire seeped into into his very body. He closed his eyes and saw a glowing red glare in his mind, then he knew exactly what was going on. Seeing visions of a large white goat stomping around in his dreams, prowling the castle at night. He knew Count Lucio was still there, hiding away in the shadows. 

Suddenly he cackled once again, knowing it wasn’t really himself doing this. “Tonight you all will dance in honor of him, you will drink and share stories of your dear late Count Lucio. His conquers and his rule! He is never really dead, is he? No matter how much we think he is, his spirit will always be watching. We will never lose him.”

The people cheered, fueling this odd feeling inside him even more. It felt good? With a flourish Kris raised his hand and conjured illusions of red beatles, the odd feeling inside him growing satisfied. As if approving?

His gaze turned to the picture of the red eyed goat on the wall for a moment before turning his attention back to the illusion, with a snap of the mental fingers the beatles exploded into beautiful sparks. Gaining surprised gasps and cheers of approval, once the party trick was over he allowed the fire to envelop him as he teleported away into the gardens. Kris landed with a shuddering gasp and fell to his knees, that feeling inside him withering away slowly. With no thought he plopped onto the grass and laid there, staring at a tree in confusion as to what the fuck just happened. 

“Was I just possessed?” He asked aloud to nobody, not able to comprehend the feeling back in the ballroom. 

Was Count Lucio really there? And what was that speech just now? He didn’t really say all that did he? Asra looked upset--

“Fuck--just what is this night turning into. This was just supposed to be an act! Nothing serious..”  
It sure as fuck felt serious, Kris groaned and rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes until they ached. He sat up and looked at the fountain, studying the sculpture quietly for a moment. This whole night went in a complete different direction but was it in a good way? He closed his eyes and mulled over the feeling that was upon him back in the ballroom, it felt like his body wasn’t even his own. As if someone put on his skin like a suit, but it also felt warm and safe. Like he was being embraced from behind and guided, it didn’t feel smothering at all. 

Well that’s confusing--Kris opened his eyes and let out a groan. 

“I can’t stay out here forever. Asra looked upset.” He got up slowly and brushed the grass off his costume before looking at his reflection in the fountain, fixing his appearance before chuckling at the selca red eyes. Yes he did look every part like the plague at this point as well as the late Count, the costume itself was a modified version of Lucio’s. Beautiful in every way--however was he really allowed to wear such a thing?

Then he remember back in the ballroom, the painting seemed satisfied. Almost approving, Kris slumped a bit and nodded to himself. It was fine. With a flourish he stood and marched back up the stairs, pausing for a moment as that familiar feeling from the ballroom swirled around him. His eyes fluttered for a moment before fully welcoming it, whatever this was wasn’t harmful--at least at the moment it wasn’t. 

Kris opened his eyes and straightened his back with pride, a cocky smirk on his lips as he walked fully into the ballroom. The people paused for a moment to regard him until he waved them off with a nod of the head, he pushed further into the room--picking up a wine glass from a waiter and gulped most of it down. The music flowing around him almost like water, it was soothing against his heated mind and magic. Kris finished the glass and gave it to a random stranger before grabbing a random girl, he winked at her and kissed her hand lovingly. She flushed and stuttered, he raised a brow and slowly licked his lips until realization overcame him.

He forced himself to let her go with a sigh and turned on his heel, knowing that wasn’t really his doing--for he wasn’t even attracted to women. Kris knew that the spirit of the count was still here somewhere--he was probably trying to control him. What if Asra sensed it? What would he say? Would be be angry for him allowing this? 

With a flick of his metal hand the candles in the entire ballroom went black before bursting back into flame--but in red. The fire was pure crimson, gaining gasps from the people around him as he swayed to the music. A grin on his face, this could be fun. He did have permission from the Countess to do whatever he liked to entertain everyone, so long as there was no bloodshed. Kris didn’t feel himself, he shared this body at the moment. Count Lucio was definitely there but he was quiet, just pushing his emotions into Kris’ mind and sometimes taking over for impulsive reasons. 

Kris twirled on his feet until a pair of hands wrapped around his waist, he paused and turned to face Asra. Who studied him quietly, staring into his plague ridden eyes with disapproval and distaste before forcefully positing Kris for a dance. He didn’t speak, just moved elegantly--guided him around the ballroom and ignored the whispers of Count Lucio and the Magician. Kris was used to the silent treatment, until Count Lucio purred in his mind--shoving his way into control.

Soon Kris’ lips were curled into a nasty grin, his eyes smoldering and all-knowing. He leaned in and brushed their lips together for a moment before switching the positions and forced Asra to follow his lead instead, the people around them backed away slowly. Noticing the switch in dominant positions, which utterly confused them for a moment. 

“Still as controlling as ever, Lucio?” Asra huffed out, his lavender eyes narrowed. He was upset, this wasn’t the man he fell in love with. No--this was a monster controlling him, lusting after innocent people and downing copious amounts of alcohol. 

“Still as borish as ever, Asra. Have some fun, let loose for once and spread some legs. You’d be surprised by the people who would do anything to get ravished by you.” Lucio responded with a chortle, his eyes glancing around for a moment before continuing. “Yet you don’t bother, despite your interest in all genders you refuse to bed anyone.”

Asra closed his eyes for a moment, swearing vengeance in his mind before giving the late Count a fake smile in return. “I have morals.”

“Ha! Is that it?” He purred, leaning in and raising a brow. “Be honest with me dear witch, who is it you’re really after? This body? The man it belongs to?”

Asra paused for a moment, staring at the face of his apprentice with so much malice that he himself didn’t realize it. Lucio always knew how to get under his skin and rub him in all the wrong ways, he just prayed that this time the man wouldn't be successful in gaining his objective.

But somehow he felt as if that was going to happen anways.


	2. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people have the time of their lives while Kris has his own adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP EXPECT ERRATIC UPDATES <3

Kris was drifting, his mind is cloudy and his limbs feel as if they were made of lead. He tried to open his eyes but couldn’t, after moments of trying he managed to see clearly but the sight was completely different than he thought it would be.

It wasn’t the canopy above his bed--no it was a pair of angry lavender eyes. His body was moving but he wasn’t in control of it, instead it was moving on it’s own. Graceful dominate steps that trampled over the gentle waltz, yeah this wasn’t him. Kris didn’t even know how to waltz properly let alone fucking lead the damn dance, he glanced around and let out a sigh as everyone in the room watched from the corner of their eyes. It was quiet, only the music wrapping around them until a voice spoke. The words coated in his own voice but Kris knew these words weren’t his own, they belonged to someone else.

“He’s awake dear Asra, would you like to say a few words to him?” Lucio sighed blissfully, tilting his head slightly as a few dark curls fell into his face.

Asra’s entire being relaxed for a moment, his face sliding into a smooth happiness until Lucio chuckled in amusement. He leaned forward and dipped the Magician, selca red eyes taking in lavender. They stared at each other for a moment, Lucio calculating his next move before giving a wink and closing his eyes. When they opened the grey was no more and his eyes were a dark brown instead, Asra breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I see you’ve taken up a new hobby, Kris.”

“I don’t fancy getting possessed by goats, Asra.”

Kris stood up properly and bowed to Asra as the song ended, he gave his master a quirk of the eyebrow before taking his hand and kissing the knuckles. They both shared a smile and laughed, though that lasted for about a minute until Kris felt those claws wrap around his mind once again.

He ignored it and backed away from Asra, allowing a beautiful lady to take his master’s attention for now. With a swift turn on his heel, Kris marched back up the stairs. Dark curls bouncing in his face, waving before red selca eyes. He dragged a metal finger along the railing of the staircase, carefully watching the guests dance with each step he took. The Court Magician smiled, tilting his head slightly. Golden earrings twinkling in the crimson lighting, he stood in his previous spot. Overseeing the entirety of the ballroom, some people glancing up at him while others full on stared. They probably assumed he was going to speak again, with a shake of his head he urged them to continue their fun.

While they danced and flirted Kris stood, his mind racing with reasons as to how and why Count Lucio was haunting him, touching him, possessing him. He bit his bottom lip in thought, eyes narrowed. At first he was content with the idea of this until the reality of the situation came in, this is serious. Lady Nadia needs to be informed about her late husband, hell he needs to find a way to protect himself from the next possession.

Kris’ eyes landed on his master, watching him twirl the lovely lady happily. Their smiles match each other wonderfully, he felt anger twitch inside him. An ugly jealousy that swirled in his chest, without realizing it he clutched the banister and gritted his teeth.

_“My, my, you look awfully tense there witch.”_

Kris gasped and looked around, letting the banister go to cup his ear. It felt like someone was pressing against his back but when he looked over his shoulder there wasn’t anyone there. He furrowed his brows and backed away from the banister, needing to get away from the ballroom. He rushed to the nearest door, eyes darting around for hopefully a glimpse of a shadow or some form of Lucio.

“Count? This is you, correct?” Kris spoke aloud, rushing down the hall. He had to watch his volume or the servants would hear but at this point he couldn’t care less, let them speak. Let them create conspiracies involving the Court Magician and his link with the dead.

There was no answer but that didn’t deter Kris in the slightest, he just straightened his back and marched onwards. Confidently prowling around the palace in search for the man who stole his heart all those years ago. As he entered deeper and deeper into the palace he felt the paintings follow him with curious eyes, he felt the wind wrap around is body and claw at his skin despite there being no windows. The magician paused when the candles were blown out, leaving him in the dark. He looked around, his confidence slowly fleeing from his very being. Kris’ heart skipped a few times but he tightened his hand into a fist, he persisted and continued on, just now realizing he’s slowly entering Lucio’s wing. The cobwebs decorating the ceilings and walls, the dusty floors and torn up paintings. He stopped in front of the stairway--the only stairway.

Looking up he could see the large oak doors that lead into the man of his desire’s room.

He hesitated, taking a step back. Kris then looked at his left hand, he curled his metal fingers before looking back up. The wind gently pushed him forward, ushering the magician up the stairs with quiet clicks of his heels. He felt the sudden urge to call out--to speak to Lucio. But his voice was gone, it was caught in his throat out of fear and excitement. It wasn’t always when he had an adventure like this, especially involving someone so extraterrestrial like the spirit of Count Lucio.

Once he reached the top step he took a deep breath and nibbled on his bottom lip, wondering if this was really a good idea.

_“Come in, dear witch.”_

That voice again! Kris’ heart skipped once again and he took the last step, walking past the large oak doors. He was immediately encased in warmth, Lucio’s room looking very much like he still lived there. No dust, no broken items or cobwebs. He blinked at this and turned on his heel the moment the doors slammed shut and locked, Kris gasped and rushed forward to run the knob.

They refused to open. Kris then froze as a deep chuckle resonated through the room, his back going ramrod straight at this. He didn’t want to turn around but desired to. He didn’t want to face whatever form was behind him but desired to see Lucio’s face. Frozen like a rabbit he couldn’t move--no refused to move. His instincts screamed at him to stay frozen until the danger passes and he gave into that instinct to the Count’s amusement.

“Turn around, my dear.” The voice purred and suddenly Kris felt a large form press against his back, he gulped as soft fur caressed his body from behind. He then flinched as large clawed hands wrapped around his waist, the nails digging into his cream pants. Kris couldn’t move--wouldn’t move. He felt like prey at this point and oh did it feel so wrong but so right, Lucio did love to hunt game.


End file.
